


Tease

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Tease, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dominant Castiel, Felching, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Uniforms, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to the prim academy while his brother, Lucifer, attends the school across town which is chalk full of delinquents. </p><p>One of them is Dean Winchester, who Castiel can not keep his hands off of.</p><p>Based off of <strong>explicit</strong> <a href="http://gelbooru.com/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=15222">picture</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> the tags may be a little misleading so to MAKE SURE NO ONE IS FOR WHATEVER REASON CONFUSED: castiel is bottom & dean is top. other foreplay occurs, however. **top!dean & bottom!castiel although keep in mind castiel plays dominant over dean**

Lucifer cradles his little brother’s head to his chest, walking with him down the street towards his high school.

“This place is embarrassing,” Lucifer Novak grumbles. Castiel wrestles his way out from under his brother’s arm and rolls his eyes.

“ _Your_ school is embarrassing, Lucifer,” he argues. “If you hadn’t so stupidly gotten expelled for smoking so much, you would still be going here too.”

Castiel flattens out his pleated skirt. His white short-sleeved button down is slightly rumbled so he slides on his charcoal cardigan so people won’t notice.

“Whatever, Cassie. I’ll meet you for lunch.” Lucifer punches his dark haired brother in the shoulder. “Don’t let anyone push you around, alright?”

The younger sibling nods his head and glances around, feeling eyes on his back.

He meets eyes with a tall boy that’s also standing at the entrance to his prestigious private school, but it’s odd because he’s wearing the uniform to the all boys’ school that Lucifer goes to. It’s sort of a refinery school, one for delinquents mainly.

Lucifer fits in just fine.

The guy who is (still) staring at Castiel has short brown hair and shocking emerald eyes. He flicks his tongue out to lick his lips before he turns back to a slightly shorter boy with shaggy brown hair.

Castiel shakes his head and looks back at his older brother who is cocking a brow at him. He swallows and nods to his brother, mumbling, “See you at lunch,” before he turns on his heel and heads into school.

 

Castiel stares out the window. It’s fourth period and the vibrator in his ass is at a low thrum, just keeping his cock at a constant half-hard state.

He sits in the very back so no one notices him. It’s not like most people usually pay attention to him anyway. He’s a seventeen-year-old boy who wears the girl’s uniform to private school. Plus, his older brothers are Michael and Lucifer Novak, the extremely successful twins that are feared by most of the town.

Michael goes to school with Castiel at the private school while Lucifer goes to the school on the outside of the city. Castiel is closer with Lucifer as Michael never really made it a habit to be kind to too many people, and closes himself off from most of the family.

The bell rings and Castiel hops out of his seat, his cock hard under his skirt so he holds his notebooks in front of his crotch as he heads out of the building. They have seventy five minute lunches on Mondays and Fridays so Castiel has a little bit of time to walk across town to his brother’s school.

He gets there and it’s not exactly a super friendly area.

It’s a co-ed school, though, and everyone stares at him. Of course, they know not to touch him or say anything to him, given his older brother’s status. But girls still whisper under their breath to one another and guys laugh as he walks past.

“Yo Cassie!” Lucifer calls from his spot on a bench by the soccer field. Castiel takes a seat and opens his metal lunch box to reveal his cutely packed apple slices, heart shaped PB&J, gold fish, and chocolate frosted cupcake. Lucifer looks over at it and laughs. In his sack lunch is a salami sandwich and three protein bars.

“One upped you, didn’t I?” Castiel snickers.

“Yeah,” Lucifer responds and takes a bite into his sandwich.

It’s a little silent then because neither boy has something to say to the other. Castiel finishes up his lunch and pops a piece of bubble gum into his mouth. He quietly swings his feet back and forth underneath him, his mind feeling a little dizzy. The vibrator has started back up inside of his ass so he can’t really start up any sort of decent conversation with his brother.

Lucifer throws out his lunch and reveals a pack of Marlboro Red from his back pocket.

“See ya, baby bro,” Lucifer says with a sideways grin. He lifts the cigarette up to his lips and takes a long drag, breathing it out in Castiel’s face.

Castiel growls and swats the smoke away, reaching around his bag and pulling his cell phone out. There’s a text message from an unknown letter and it gives Castiel directions.

To where?

Castiel stands outside a large structure, it looks like a storage unit for maybe PE equipment, and he tries the door.

It opens and Castiel enters, shutting the door neatly behind him.

“Cas…” a broken sound erupts behind him and the dark haired boy jumps.

When he turns around, he’s holding a hand to his heart. “Scared me, Master.”

The Winchester boy is sitting on a stack of pads, possibly sparring mats, with his uniform slacks and plaid boxers around one of his ankles. His cardigan was sliding down his arms while his shirt was pushed up so that Castiel could see his perky pink nipples.

There’s a black cock ring on Dean’s cock and the skin of Dean’s impressive length is verging on slightly purple. “You touched yourself already?” Castiel asks, mock surprised.

Dean clenches his teeth at his cross dressing boyfriend.

“Fuck you.”

Castiel giggles, setting his backpack down and pulling his panties down past his ass and long creamy legs. “Why don’t we put these,” Castiel bunched the undergarment up and held it where Dean could see it, “inside of here.”

He pushes the wadded up panties inside of Dean’s mouth, holding them in so that Dean couldn’t spit them out.

“I came twice today,” Castiel admits and he catches Dean’s heavy cock twitching against his bare stomach. “I wonder if you can still taste it?”

One of Dean’s eyes twitch and Castiel just clicks his tongue. “Are you in a bad mood this afternoon, darling?”

He gets on his knees in front of Dean and spreads his knees even farther apart, peering at the older boy’s uncomfortable cock and balls. Cas is if anything a tease, and he plays with Dean’s strung up balls for a little while before he sucks them into his mouth.

Dean murmurs loudly and Castiel cannot tell if he’s groaning his name or if it’s just a simple moan. He doesn’t care because either sound is equally delicious and it only spurs him to continue nosing down his perineum until his lips lock with Dean’s little pink pucker.

He knows that Dean doesn’t prefer to be touched there but when the brunette boy’s hands rush for Castiel’s hair at the moment his tongue presses into the tight ring of muscles, Cas takes it as a green light.

The little vibrator in Castiel’s slicked ass is easily yanked out. Dean’s eyebrows knit together and he shakes as he watches Castiel bring the little vibe up to his lips and sucks on it. It’s downright dirty but it’s shocking and it makes Dean’s cock throb excitedly.

“You _like_ getting your ass played with, don’t you?” Castiel asks slyly, easing the little vibrator inside of Dean’s tiny hole. He uses the mini remote to turn up the settings so that it’s at a fast thrum, not agonizing but it keeps Dean panting against the garment in his mouth.

“Okay, okay,” Castiel chuckles, as if Dean wasn’t a writhing mess, desperate to cum. Castiel took his time sifting through his little backpack in search for a condom to roll onto Dean’s cock. When he finally finds the cherry flavoured one, he grins excitedly and returns to in between Dean’s legs.

He gives little kitten licks to Dean’s tip and underside, just teasing him, before he properly puts the condom on his cock.

“If I take this off,” Castiel begins, holding his fingers around the cock ring, “will you agree to not cum? You have to hold it until I cum, okay?”

Dean nods because what else can he say? _No_? He can control himself, he decides, and stops nodding his head so franticly.

Castiel smiles and stands up, placing a leg over Dean’s lap and positioning the older boy’s cock right at his wet hole. He put the vibrator in just three hours ago but it felt like five minutes ago and Castiel doesn’t waste another second before he plunges down on the cock, too excited to feel the unreal sense of fullness.

“D— _Deeeen_!” Castiel groans, rolling his hips against Dean’s. He accidentally plays with the settings on the vibrator remote, causing Dean to thrust up in surprise, clenching his teeth.

“Fuck, Cas!” he grinds out, biting down on the panties in his mouth. His tongue pushes them to the side where he can easily get out, “Fucking… Goddamn it! Just fuck yourself on this cock already!”

Castiel laces his fingers together behind Dean’s neck and slowly lowers himself onto the cock again.

“Okay, Master. But only if you yell at me like that.”

Castiel is a crazy son of a bitch and Dean doesn’t want him absolutely _any_ other way.

Soon enough Castiel’s tongue is lolling out of his mouth like a panting puppy and Dean has his head thrown back—both blissed out of their minds but trying to contain themselves. It was clear that Castiel wanted to see how long they could go before Dean breaks but the older boy wasn’t going to allow him that.

So finally, Castiel bottoms out and presses their lips together. His hips stutter and he whimpers Dean’s name as he malevolently pushes the vibrator up to its highest setting, knowing that the little thing has pressed itself right up against Dean’s prostate due to the amazing sounds it causes the brunette boy to elicit.

Castiel’s cock erupts with long white streaks of cum all over Dean’s bare chest and unfortunately, his school skirt. Dean growls low and tenses up everything as he cums up inside of the condom in the little slut above him.

They’re both sweaty and panting when their lips slowly find each other’s.

The moment is tender and both boys lean into one another, Dean still rolling his hips up into Cas’ ass while he ran a soothing hand up and down the older boy’s chest.

“You’re coming home with me,” Dean declares. Once their roleplaying is over (for the moment), they’re back to Dean with his deep domineering voice and Castiel as the blushing virgin (except the opposite of that).

Castiel hops off of Dean’s lap and allows his older boyfriend to lick his little boy-cunt out, felch all his own cum out and drink it down before they begin kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE BOYFRIENDS 
> 
> more ficlets on my [tumblr](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (updated!) headcanons always welcome!


End file.
